This was wonderful
by Lynariae
Summary: "Je suis tellement impatiente que les lumières s'éteignent et qu'ils apparaissent sur scène. J'ai fait le voyage depuis Paris spécialement pour cette occasion. Et, en ce 24 Février, je vais enfin pouvoir les voir devant mes yeux ébahis. Eux ? Mon groupe fétiche, les personnes qui me font rire et pleurer, j'ai nommé les B.A.P !" -DaeHyun & You-


_J'ai écrit cette OS spécialement pour une lectrice après des compliments qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir. C'était un petit cadeau mais, comme je ne cite pas son nom, n'importe quelle fan de DaeHyun peut s'y imaginer ~_  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je suis tellement impatiente que les lumières s'éteignent et qu'ils apparaissent sur scène. J'ai fait le voyage depuis Paris spécialement pour cette occasion. Et, en ce 24 Février, je vais enfin pouvoir les voir devant mes yeux ébahis. Eux ? Mon groupe fétiche, les personnes qui me font rire et pleurer, j'ai nommé les B.A.P ! Bon .. Là je fais un peu fan girl mais c'est l'excitation du moment. Je sens qu'ils vont être fabuleux. Comme toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas juste derrière un écran d'ordinateur, je serais avec eux, dans cette salle, à vivre un instant magique. Ils ont fait leur premier concert hier donc, j'espère qu'ils vont encore plus se lâcher se soir. Prions ! En plus, j'ai de la chance car je suis bien placé, juste devant la scène dans la fosse. Que demande le peuple ?

Les lumières s'éteignent et mon cœur s'emballe, se calquant sur l'instrumental qui s'élève peu à peu. Ils apparaissent enfin, en chair et en os devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Avec toutes les autres BABYZ, j'agite mon lightstick matonien et les encourage avec les fanchants. Cette ambiance est juste merveilleuse et, les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire lors de « I Remember ». Quelle idée de chanter l'une de mes chansons favorite en acoustique. Elle est encore plus merveilleuse ainsi et la voix de DaeHyun me donne particulièrement des frissons. Je sens son regard se poser sur moi et mes yeux plongent dans les siens. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête alors que je vis l'un de ses moments que l'on appelle « _eye contact_ ». Son visage est encore plus magnifique qu'en photo et ses yeux sont encore plus profonds en vrai. Il détourne finalement le regard et je baisse la tête à regret. Cet instant était parfait pour moi et je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il a posé le regard sur moi. Même si je sais que pour lui, je ne suis qu'un visage dans une foule d'autre. Il ne se souviendra jamais de moi. Le concert poursuit son cours et, il remonte sur scène uniquement avec YoungJae pour nous faire une reprise magnifique de Price Tag. Leurs voix se mélange parfaitement et, je me dis que Jessie J peut aller se rhabiller. Un grand sourire se peint sur mon visage et je me mets à chanter à l'unisson avec toutes les fans. Son regard croise à nouveau le mien alors que je retiens ma respiration. Je n'ai tellement pas envie de perdre le contact que nous avons mais, une fan me bouscule sans le vouloir et mes yeux quittent donc son visage. Quand je tourne à nouveau ma tête vers la scène, DaeHyun est déjà parti à l'autre bout. Le concert continue mais, je n'ai pas d'autre occasion de croiser le regard de mon bias et, je profite quand même de ce concert pour observer les autres membres. Ils sont tous tellement parfait.

Le concert est fini depuis plus d'une heure et je suis allongée dans mon lit à l'hôtel. Je n'arrive pas à dormir tellement je me repasse en boucle le concert mais surtout les deux « _eye contact » _que j'ai eu avec DaeHyun. C'était digne d'un rêve. Il faut tout de même que je dorme car demain, j'ai la chance d'assister à une émission de radio à laquelle ils participent. Je pourrais à nouveau les voir de près avant mon retour en France après-demain. Le sommeil a finalement raison de moi et je glisse dans les bras de Morphée.

Installé sur ce siège pas des plus confortable, j'attends l'arrivée des B.A.P dans les gradins quand les autres BABYZ présentes commencent à s'affoler. Je suis leur regard et vois les six membres entrer dans la pièce. Ils saluent le petit public, font leur légendaire « Uri B.A.P ! Yes Sir ! » et vont tous les six s'asseoir. L'émission se déroule calmement entre discussions, plaisanteries et chanson quand une question adressée à DaeHyun attire particulièrement mon attention.

- DaeHyun-shi, te souviens-tu d'une BABY particulière dans le public de votre concert hier ?

Un temps d'hésitation se fait sentir et un petit sourire illumine son visage.

- Oui, effectivement. Une magnifique occidentale avec de merveilleux yeux. Elle a d'ailleurs était bousculé lors de notre performance à YoungJae-ah et moi sur Price Tag. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien.

Mes yeux sont comme deux soucoupes et j'échappe un cri de surprise avant de plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche. Malheureusement, mon cri n'est pas passé inaperçu et tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Question discrétion, je repasserais. Je me lève et m'incline timidement en murmurant un « _mianhaeyo »_.

- Mais c'est toi ! La fille d'hier soir !

Je relève la tête d'un coup, surprise après avoir comprit ce que DaeHyun vient de dire, mes cours de coréens en France étant bien utile. Je le regarde timidement et hoche la tête. Le présentateur sourit et m'invite à les rejoindre. Je m'exécute donc sous les regards assassins de certaines autres filles. Le présentateur murmure quelque chose à mon bias, il sourit puis se tourne vers moi avec un sourire plus que radieux qui manque de me faire défaillir. Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace tendrement. Un hoquet de surprise me prend alors qu'il rigole gentiment et me murmure à l'oreille :

- En tout cas, je n'oublierais jamais ce deuxième concert. Tu as vraiment des yeux sublimes.

Je murmure inaudiblement un « merci » mais il m'a tout de même entendu et continue de me sourire. Une chose est sur, après mon voyage en Corée et mon retour en France, mon bias ne risque pas de changer et ces moments sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire.


End file.
